


Nedley's Office Continued

by ecrivere



Series: WayHaught One-Shots [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Brief Language, F/F, Fluff, Makeout Session, Making Out, Nedley's office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrivere/pseuds/ecrivere
Summary: A continuation of the scene between Waverly and Nicole in Nedley's Office in season 1, Ep. 9:  "Bury Me With My Guns On."





	

You could have asked Waverly at several points during this day and she never would've guessed that she'd be where she is now, namely underneath Nicole Haught. She was kissing a woman and really being kissed back by one.

It was hotter and heavier faster than Waverly had expected, although to be fair, she had been the one to press Nicole onto her back on the couch first. For now, she was caught up in the moment.

Nicole couldn't believe it was happening. She'd had a crush on Waverly for so long and the last time she'd seen her a couple hours before, it had seemed like any possibility of dating Waverly was gone for good.

Waverly squeezed her bent leg against Nicole. Nicole grinned against Waverly's lips.

A phone in the bullpen started to ring.

Nicole heard it and remembered she was at work and had duties to perform. Under her breath, she said, "Fuck me."

Waverly inhaled sharply in surprise and panic. _Oh god, I know I said I wanted to do her but I didn't, like, mean today._

Before Waverly's anxiousness could really spin out, she noticed Nicole was no longer on top of her but was instead lunging for the door of Nedley's office.

"I've gotta get that," Nicole said as she burst through the door to answer the phone.

Waverly finally noticed the ringing and said, "Right," but Nicole was already picking it up.

Waverly exhaled the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and shook her head. She looked at her watch. Nedley could turn up any time now. Not ideal.

She stood up, lost her balance, and put a hand on the arm of the sofa to steady herself. _When have I ever been weak in the knees?_ She couldn't think of a time and smiled to herself.  Waverly straightened her clothes, and though her body felt quite hot, she put on her coat anyway.

Nicole was still on the phone when Waverly walked by. She gave her a questioning look and Waverly mouthed, "I've gotta go."

Placing a hand over the receiver, Nicole asked, "You okay?"

Waverly smiled at her. With a nod to the office, she whispered, "Happy hour's over." 

Nicole grinned and said, "I'd hate for that to be true."

Waverly started to blush. Then she winked at Nicole and walked out.

Nicole took her hand off the receiver and went back to the call. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that last part?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #WayHaughtWednesday!


End file.
